


New Mystrade Drabbles

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mystrade Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: Plot bunnies give me plenty of ideas but I don't have much time to work on longer stories right now. Therefore I decided to write some drabbles. Ratings will vary and I add tags as this collection - hopefully - progresses.This first chapter is for @Janto321 - sorry, it's not betaed.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	New Mystrade Drabbles

FOUR

Mycroft Holmes remembered the first time he met DI Greg Lestrade. He felt desire because he couldn’t remember every having laid eyes upon a more handsome man.

He’d had the DI brought to a warehouse for a personal chat since, for reasons Mycroft intended to find out, Lestrade had taken a sudden interest in his brother Sherlock. 

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, recently divorced, no children, listened to what Mycroft had to say before he’d the audacity to ask for no less than £1,200. Not exactly surprised but still disappointed, Mycroft signed the cheque. 

Longing and disappointment were joined by a third emotion – surprise – the following day when Lestrade bought Sherlock the exact Belstaff coat Mycroft had planned to give him for his birthday for £1,195 and a beer for himself for £5. 

Standing outside his favourite pub, Lestrade raised his glass in a toast towards the CCTV, a boyish grin on his handsome face. Then he winked and mouthed very carefully, ‘call me, Mr Holmes’ before drinking the beer with obvious enjoyment.

Mycroft was glad that he was alone because was else could he do but fall helplessly in love with his impossible man.


End file.
